


Through the Fire

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londo and G'Kar have a violent, physical relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Fire

He glares angrily into his reflection. That bastard! Of course those rough hands would leave a mark on him. His entire neck is so bruised that it looks as if he has… what did the humans call it? Hikers? Hicks? Hiccups? Perhaps it would be better to say that they resembled ‘lovebites’. Ironic, because the hate that had radiated off G'Kar during and after the strangling had been overwhelming. 

He tries his hardest to overlook the bruises when he removes his shirt and slips into his nightgown, but it is as if it becomes transparent and he can still see them. They are light and shaped like G'Kar’s fingers. They are only tender when he touches them or bumps into something, like one often does with smaller injuries. The Narn had simply been hopeful and eager when he had dragged him along to have a drink with him. A drink for a hopeful friendship. For his emperor’s health. And perhaps even Mollari’s own. He had seen something in G'Kar’s eyes as he drank. Relief, perhaps? Was it possible that G'Kar would be willing to, not forget, but put all the blood and terrible memories behind him, if it led to a better future for both races? He would never know now. Mr. Morden has delivered what he said he would, and Londo feels like the lowest he has ever been. 

He is almost tempted to tear the crust off the wound G'Kar left on his lip. He has never been so thoroughly beaten up in his entire life, and Great Maker, how he had deserved it. The way he looks now, he can’t even attend the council meeting without getting pitiful and curious looks. But that is not his main concern, he realizes. There has been far more to the assault than Dr. Franklin can help him with. Who can be capable to close his mind, or at least make it so that it doesn’t still feel like G'Kar is tearing at it and enjoying every demeaning memory he finds?

“You no longer exist in my universe.” He should come with a sarcastic remark about G'Kar owning the universe. Perhaps laugh it off or tell him that as far as he is concerned, they are already light years apart. But he doesn’t. What can one say to a person one has seen at their lowest and then stand so proudly so shortly after? One second of insanity makes him want to have the Narn fill his skin with as many bruises and cuts as he has spots. He then shivers as the thought. Is it punishment he wants? Justice, perhaps? Yes, justice, because his skin is free of any reminders from Cartagia, while G'Kar’s is full of them. 

He had held his arm like he didn’t want to let go. He had hurt him intentionally this time. If he had thought Londo wouldn’t notice how careful he had been as his bodyguard, he had been a fool. The gentle pats and tugs and pushes he had made hadn’t left as much as a tender ache on him. But this… it’s an ugly blue-green bruise with a halo of irritated pink that goes around his entire arm like an oversized bracelet. It will ache for days, perhaps weeks. He could have asked a healer to remove it. But though it is a sad fact, this is now the only reminder he has of his last moments as a free man, and a last gift from a friend he never thought he would have.


End file.
